warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Black Crusade of Raltath
Well, it's started. Tell me what you think so far Viva. Supahbadmarine 22:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Nice to know my stuff is finally gaining ground on the wiki. Anyway, I was going to begin work on Xai'athi's morals,and how their view of right and wrong have been shaped by Binadamu. It has influenced their view of certain things, Chaos included, and the death of a loved one doesn't affect them the same way it does to humans. As always, I'll be keeping a close eye on the story. Vivaporius 22:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and cases involving Chaos are typically handled by the Nexusians. Vivaporius 22:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I am having this before the Federation really know of Chaos. Is it alright if the Nexusians gain their Daemon Fighting reputation during the War? Supahbadmarine 23:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. The Nexusians didn't become the breed they were until M25, so them proving their worth during this war is perfectly acceptable. I feel like a giddy 13-year old doped up schoolgi in a Jelly Belly factory! The excitment! :D Vivaporius 23:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, they are going to have a big part in this conflict. I won't go into explicit details yet, but do you remember a mention of the Order of the Divine Eye in the opening Quote?. It was basically a combination of Nexusians and Awali Shaman that stepped up due to the need for more Psychic powerr during the conflict. I even have a Nexuasian character that dies heroically, and even leaves a powerul anti-Chaos artifact behind for the Federation. I have this well planned out. Supahbadmarine 23:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Vivaporius 23:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I may need your help with some of the Xai'athi terms and titles, but I have it pretty well mapped out. Anyway i had best get to work. Supahbadmarine 23:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to ask away if you need help. Vivaporius 23:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Viva. What kind of guys would I be expecting to see in Solaris Federation SpecOps? After all I would love to show some operations during this conflict. Supahbadmarine 03:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The special operations of Solaris are divided into three major groups, the Vikosi Maalum, the Akili, and the Bureau of Xeno Affairs. The Vikosi Maalum is the equivalent of the Green Berets, Delta Force, and Navy SEALS. They are the guys who go behind enemy lines and cause the kind of rukus that brings empires to their knees. If a planet is causing trouble, the Vikosi Maalum make it go away. They are the equal of the Space Marines, but with better tech and larger numbers. The Akili are the equivalent tof the CIA and KGB. They focus on collecting intelligence on the enemy, and using their vast resources to prevent issues from becoming a problem in the future. Binadamu and his son Montsho control it, and it is when the Akili allows something to happen that it will happen. This invasion was known to the Akili long before it was going to actually happen, but Binadamu is the one who gives the order on what to do next. Finally, the Bureau handles xenos as their name states. They are somewhat of a cross between the FBI and the Secret Service. They control the Eldar slaves and keep the government in check. They can considering the anti-heros of the Federation, and the equal of the Inquisition. They do bad things to make good things happen, and use the Eldar slaves for psychic warfare. They are feared because they watch the Federation while the Akili watches everyone else. Their homeland security for short. Hope this helps. Vivaporius 04:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) What breeds would you find in the Vikosi? Supahbadmarine 05:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Primarily Zverian, Awali, Vashti, and Nokemono. Sometimes there may be an Iconian or Nexusian in the group, but the latter is highly unlikely. However, since Binadamu the organization from scratch, it is possible to run into crossbreeds (though once again highly unlikely). Vivaporius 05:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC)